


Be Mine

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bubblegum date, Fluff, Footsie, Harry is thirsty, Ignores doppelganger related issues, Light Smut, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Cisco has an important question to ask. This leads Harry and Cisco to have a fun-filled day ending with a romp in the bathtub.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The base pic is from a gif made by heckyeahharrisco.tumblr.com   
> The decorations can be found by googling: be mine transparent graphic & transparent hearts. I only put them together.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156292911@N07/40226561642/in/dateposted-public/)

_Oh God, Harry thinks, this is the end. He's gone and fallen in love with Cisco Ramon._

«»

 

“Heya Harry.” **  
**

Harry blinks and rolls from his cot. Cisco is standing in the doorway, radiant as ever. Harry twists the sheets in his hands. The action is to keep from bounding across the room and sinking his fingers into that ridiculous hair, of course. He’s dressed to the nines. Well almost, he’s obviously going for casual but ready for action. It’s unsettling. Harry bets if he turns around, those pants show off his ass. 

Cisco shuffles, in an awkward manner. Harry had been meditating. He rarely had time for it, these days. But he had been particularly stressed. Cisco was a bright spot in the darkness, Harry just couldn’t imagine what he wanted. He doesn’t know what Cisco is doing here, visiting him in his humble room. It is nicely scented at least, from a bag of fresh laundry. The bag is tipped over and spilling its guts at the end of his bed.

“Is something the matter? Criminal crisis? Metahuman mayhem?”

“Nice wordplay,” Cisco replies, a slight smile gracing his expression. He isn’t forthcoming. Harry pushes himself from the bed and walks over.

He is gentle as he rests his hands on Cisco’s shoulders. “You can tell me.”

And he waits, as Cisco has an internal struggle. He expects something big. A confession of a secret, is what he’s preparing, maybe. Harry hopes a little bit that it’s a confession involving him.

He’s right, but what Cisco blurts is unexpected. “Will you be my valentine?”

“Your… What?”

“My date. They’re having this couples thing at Jitters. Discounts, games, a raffle, and like, a dance party. Are you in or are you in.”

“I’m in.”

“Listen, if you don’t want to, that’s fine, you won’t hurt my feelings.” Cisco holds his hands up. “We’re both single bi dudes and I thought it’d be fun.”

“I said I’m in Ramon.”

Cisco blinks. “Oh. You did? Oh.”

Harry sighs. “So what time?”

“Uh. Right now.”

Harry changes from his rumpled clothes. He doesn’t give Cisco the chance to leave the room. He can feel Cisco gaping at his near nakedness. Harry absolutely does not look. Cisco stumbles through his breach and won’t stop staring.

The afternoon is a whirlwind, a blur, because all Harry can focus on is Cisco. He gets several questions wrong in trivia. Cisco laughs at him. His laugh is beautiful. But he can only get them wrong so many times before raising suspicion, so he forces his brain into line.

Cisco drinks too much coffee. He can’t sit still. Harry has a few impure thoughts about tying him up or holding him down. Cisco’s leg bounces, so Harry kicks him. Cisco kicks back. Soon, it’s a war of the feet. Cisco somehow slips off his shoes without much trouble. His socked toes circle Harry’s ankle, and it’s infuriating.

He takes off his own shoes, with a bit of difficulty. He swings his leg onto Cisco’s chair. He moves his foot along Cisco’s thigh. Cisco gets distracted, but he’s still nailing trivia questions. Harry grinds his heel on Cisco’s crotch, self-satisfied to note the erection already forming there. He stutters and has to cover up his groan. When he faces Harry, he smirks at Cisco. He rolls his shoulders and leans back in the chair. His calf is still resting beside Cisco’s thigh. Cisco twirls strands of his hair around his finger. Harry’s eyes track the movement. One side of Cisco’s mouth pulls up. He knows exactly what he’s doing.

They win the movie setup basket from the raffle. There’s three films Harry doesn’t recognize, and naturally, a copy of Princess Bride. They’re along with popcorn and several types of candy. It’ll only last Cisco a week at the most, unless Harry can hide some of it. Cisco grins at the one DVD, saying that his other copy accidentally got destroyed. He doesn’t elaborate, and Harry doesn’t care enough to ask.

The music starts. Everyone converges into the space left for dancing. There’s a few rounds of fast songs, Cisco blathering on over the lyrics. People give him and his wild dancing a wide berth. Harry doesn’t mind, but Cisco is wired. Other patrons are giving him annoyed looks. Harry wears his best glare. He throws his arm around Cisco’s shoulder and kisses his cheek. Cisco squeaks.

“So, was this fun or what?”

“It was… interesting. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Aw, you’re having fun!”

Any time he spends with Cisco is fun. Except when there’s a metahuman threatening to destroy them and everything they love. But yeah, besides that. Some of Cisco’s hair is in his face. Harry pulls it from his lips, fingers brushing Cisco’s mouth in the process. It can’t be avoided. Cisco sucks in his bottom lip and peers up at Harry in curiosity. Harry almost leans forward. He turns and coughs into his elbow, breaking the moment. Cisco might have sighed with disappointment, or Harry is imagining things.

The final notes bleat from the speakers. A slow song filters in. Cisco holds out his hand and raises his eyebrows. Harry crosses his arms. Cisco beckons him with a single finger and starts jerking his hips. Harry feels like he’s been suddenly imbibed. Cisco successfully entices him. His chest constricts. He drops his arms and rolls his eyes. But he places his hand on Cisco’s hip, clasping one of Cisco’s in his own. 

The song isn’t extremely slow at first. It allows for Cisco to impress Harry with his footwork. Harry is impressed with himself that he doesn’t manage to stomp on Cisco’s toes. It’s been a long time since he’s really danced. His late wife critiqued him without mercy. He wasn’t great during their dances lessons for their wedding dance. He stepped on her foot only once in the moment of truth. He imparts this all to Cisco, just to hear him laugh again, even at Harry’s expense. Harry smiles.

He twirls Cisco out, finishing by pulling him in close. Cisco’s back is on his chest, his ass on his groin, and Harry worries he might turn into a puddle. He will be known throughout the multiverse as the Wells who melted for Cisco Ramon. He realizes he hasn’t moved in a while. Cisco wriggles and tries to meet his eyes.

“You OK up there buddy?”

“Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“You remember that movie you showed me, Frozen?”

“Yeah. God, I regret that. Those damn songs were stuck in my head for weeks again!”

Harry chuckles and begins to sway. He says, “I was thinking about a quote -- ‘Some people are worth melting for’.”

“Hmm. And who would you melt for? Your best friend or your true love?”

Harry merely grins and dips him. He places a sound kiss on his lips. Cisco hums in surprise, but he kisses back. Cisco’s hands scramble for a moment, he’s not sure where to place them. Harry hugs him close. Everyone is clapping, and he spies at least two phones being held up. It won’t be long until the team all knows. He doesn’t mind.

“I’m lucky that you’re both,” Harry replies. Cisco seems to melt then. Cisco runs an embarrassed hand over his face, failing to hide his blush. Harry takes Cisco’s hand in his, and they kind of stand there, staring at each other.

“What should we do now?” Cisco asks, his expression thoughtful. Harry can think of a few things, all of them involving a bed.

“What do you want to do?”

“Honestly? I’ve been craving Gadzooka so bad.”

“As you wish.”

“Damnit, Harry.”

There a several amazed gasps when Cisco opens a breach right there in Jitters. Harry manages to grab their basket at the last minute. He hops through, to find himself at S.T.A.R. Labs, particularly in front of the storage room.

“Why do you have so many backpacks?”

“Just in case…” Cisco trails off cryptically. He grabs three of them. Harry is handed two.

“That’s excessive.”

“No one asked you!”

And so, they journey to Harry’s Earth. The Earth that was home to him. He can’t imagine having a permanent residence here anymore. He doesn’t remember what it was like. His life on the other Earth has been more fulfilling in so many ways. Most of those ways use Cisco as a starting point and go from there.

“This is an excellent day. They’re having a tour,” Harry announces. “It’s national bubblegum day!”

“So Valentine’s day on mine, it’s national bubblegum day on your Earth. Cool.”

Harry whips out two ID badges for around the neck, that he claimed. Cisco eagerly puts his on, grinning at it. He does a little skip down the sidewalk, the factory looming before them. Then he spins to face Harry, pointing at him with a shocked expression.

“You! Incredible man!”

“Yes, if you hadn’t brought it up, I would’ve suggested it,” Harry confesses. Though it’s rather obvious. He hardly needs to wax poetic on his plans.

“We are on the same wavelength already. You and I have got this whole being a couple thing in the bag, Harry.” He shakes one of the backpacks for emphasis and smacks him on the chest.

“I wasn’t aware it was a competition?” Harry raises an eyebrow at him.

“Are you kidding me? We’re definitely going to have contests with Barry and Iris, on who knows their S.O. better. I mean, they’ve been best friends forever -- but we might as well have been married for years.”

“I guess we’ll see.”

Harry glides his hand through the back of Cisco’s hair. He guides him into the lobby of the building. Cisco slings his arm around Harry. They walk to the front desk to get set. The tour guide motions them over.

Harry spies the shop just before Cisco says, “I’m definitely hitting that gift shop at the end of this.”

“Did you bring money?”

Cisco looks aghast. His gasp is the most deeply offended Harry’s ever heard. He tilts his chin and raises his eyebrows at Cisco.

“Not a cent. Thought I’d be your sugar --”

“Don’t. And I’m joking, I’ll buy you whatever you want.”

“Yes!” Cisco fist pumps. He pecks Harry on the cheek with an exaggerated smack.

It’s nothing new when Harry zones out. He listens partially to Cisco cracking jokes, repeating interesting facts in an excited whisper, and he informs Harry of the differences between Gadzooka on this Earth and Harry’s.

Cisco pleads him to carry the backpack of several packages of various flavors. He trades it with the empty ones. At least they’re free. Cisco chomping on bubblegum is going to drive him batty. He’ll even don a suit and steal all Cisco’s candy in the night.

Cisco aces the trivia contest at the end with flying colors. Everyone glares at him. Harry glares back, and they look away frightfully. Cisco is shown to the board room, where they taste test new flavors. There’s unreleased, discontinued, and new untested flavors in many, many bowls. Cisco will want for nothing. He gathers handfuls of each, eyes alight from his grin, as he stuffs them into backpacks.

They find themselves alone. He considers the merits of taking Cisco over the table in a semi-public area. Unfortunately, the wailing alarms cockblock him. They’re spurred into action, racing off to meet the idiot robbing a bubblegum factory.

Harry forgets his name as soon as he learns it. Better that way, he’s less likely to remember his stupid face. He catches Harry off guard, and he’s left confounded on the floor. Cisco is alone fighting the criminal. Harry is concerned, though he doesn’t doubt Cisco’s capability. He’s mostly frustrated he can’t watch. He climbs to his feet and follows the sound of monologuing and banter.

Harry does not yelp, when a hand grabs him. Said hand tugs him into the dark space of a closet. Cisco presses a finger to his lips and shushes him. Harry goes rigid. There’s an angry shout and footsteps. They gather up against the door. The line of Cisco’s body is molded to him, like a perfect puzzle piece.  _Oh God, Harry thinks, this is the end. He’s gone and fallen in love with Cisco Ramon. And his generous amounts of perfectly curled hair._

He shifts to loosen the tightness in his pants. It only serves to rub his dick on the interior of his jeans. He bites the inside of his cheek to prevent the groan. Skipping ceremony, Cisco pushes him out the door. Cisco points quietly toward the opposite direction of the way he proceeds to run. Harry is puzzled but he trusts in Cisco. He heads the way he was directed. He discovers Cisco’s intention quick enough.

He grabs the criminal, trapping his arms. He-whose-name-doesn’t-matter struggles futilely in his hold. Cisco stands down the hall. He marches forward and throws his arm out, fist clenched.

He’s unbelievably hot. Harry shoves the criminal, allowing Cisco a perfect shot. He mutters in complaint uselessly from the ground. The authorities descend. Cisco jogs up to Harry, and they share a high five. Cisco laughs and gives him a victory kiss as well.

“So, gift shop?”

It’s quite extensive, for a relatively small shop in a factory. The company sponsors a considerable number of others. Cisco buys ten bath bombs, a high end brand of conditioner exclusive to this Earth, and a glossy poster with the three Kanto starters smiling at them. More accurately, Harry buys them, weak at the knees for Cisco’s round eyes and pout. He does not look at the price tags. He stuffs them in the final backpack.

He takes Cisco to his house. It’s absolutely not a mansion, despite Cisco’s exclamation.

“You’re living like Bruce Wayne! And you settle for that closet on Earth one?”

“Well, you’re there. I’ve never been much for material possessions.”

“Aww, Harry.” Cisco scandalizes some passerby when he sticks his tongue down Harry’s throat. Harry reciprocates happily. 

Harry casually throws Cisco over his shoulder. Cisco squeaks again. Harry takes him on a quick tour. He cooks dinner, with Cisco hovering and throwing out tips for seasoning. They settle in for a magnificent meal. The caffeine seems to have evacuated Cisco’s system. He grows sluggish. 

Harry introduces him to the bathtub. Tiredness dissipates in favor of excitement.    Cisco claps his hands. It seems to Harry he’s been grinning nonstop since they got here, on this Earth. It’s a beautiful sight that Harry wishes he could tattoo inside of his eyelids. However, the logistics of that are utterly impossible. He’ll have to settle for making Cisco joyful every single day.

Cisco gives him a little show. He shrugs off his jacket and pulls his belt slowly through the loops. He whips it in an arc and tosses it through the doorway. Harry is enraptured. Cisco does a little shimmy then yanks off his shirt. Harry distractedly unbuttons his own shirt and drops his pants. Cisco hisses at the sight of Harry’s erection.

The slight chill has affected Cisco’s nipples. He reaches out to give them attention. Cisco denies the attempt. He wags a finger at Harry and goes for his pants. He’s going to see Cisco naked.

Cisco aims for graceful, but he ends up hopping around. Harry muffles his laughter with his hand. Cisco shoots glares at him as he struggles out of the tight pants. He’s adorable and not intimidating. Harry steps to him and grabs his hips. His boxers are obscenely tented. He hooks a finger in his underwear, and reveals what’s underneath in a tantalizing slide.

The floor is soon covered in a fine layer of water. This is from Harry and Cisco sloshing around in the bathtub. He turns the jets on, and Cisco shudders as it hits his lower back.

“That’s the spot,” he moans. It’s not helpful. Harry’s hard-on twitches. It never really went away since the closet shuffle. It was waiting for the moment to arrive. 

This is the moment. He pulls Cisco to him, their mouths meeting, lips meshing and mashing. He drags his teeth over Cisco’s bottom lip. Then Harry licks and kisses a slow trail up and down his neck. He grinds Cisco to his lap, rewarded with another moan. Water spills over, as Cisco bucks his hips and clutches at Harry’s hair. He places a hand between Cisco’s shoulders, and hooks his thigh with the other.

“Hold your breath.” It’s all the warning he offers. He dunks Cisco under the water. He splutters upon coming back up. He scrapes his fingernails down Harry’s arms in retaliation. Harry did warn him. Harry murmurs an apology and rearranges Cisco’s soaked hair.

With a whole lot of lube and a whole lot of maneuvering, Harry is eventually inside Cisco. It’s a blazing, narrow grip on his cock. Cisco holds his shoulders as he bounces. Harry grips his thighs for dear life. He throws his head back and keens. Cisco takes the opportunity to attack his neck, sucking in love bites for all to see. When his balls tighten suddenly, he fights to hold it in.  He has a feeling it will happen again soon. Nonetheless, he wants to prolong this experience. He groans into Cisco’s hair and strokes his back.  His other hand becomes well-acquainted with Cisco’s cock. It twitches in his hand, fit to burst.

“Harry. I - Harry. I can’t -”

“Come for me, sweet boy,” Harry whispers and kisses his ear. Cisco vibrates, mewling alongside the orgasm that hits him. Harry peaks with a helpless shout seconds later.

Cisco sinks into the water, dazed. Harry flips on the TV conveniently located in the bathroom. He puts on the Princess Bride DVD using his rigged Earth one DVD player. He grabs Cisco’s favorite ice cream. This receives another wide grin. Cisco shovels the ice cream in his mouth. He tries to feed Harry. He dodges, and it somehow ends up on Harry’s nose. Cisco licks it off and kisses him. His mouth is slick and savory. Harry could spend days there.

Cisco is so much more to him than he could ever express. He gazes at Cisco, ignoring the movie. Cisco smiles warmly at him. The message has gotten across.

 

«»


End file.
